I'm Still Here
by tlb737derp
Summary: This is my take on what would happen if Ahsoka never left the Order.
1. Prologue

I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. IT BELONGS TO LUCASFILM AND DISNEY.

"'Soka. I'm so sorry, about everything." Anakin said grimly.

"You have almost humble apologies little 'Soka. Council was wrong to accuse you." Master Plo Koon stated.

"You have shown such great strength and resilience in your struggle to prove your innocence." Master Tiin added.

"This is a true sign of a Jedi Knight." added Master Mundi.

"This was actually your great trial, now we see that. We understand that the Force works in mysterious ways and because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi then you would have otherwise." Master Windu explained.

"Back into the order, you may come." Master Yoda offered.

"We're asking you back Ahsoka," Anakin held out his hand. "I'm asking you back."

She was so overwhelmed at the fact that the very Order she knew from a young age, who took her in and raised her, would turn on her like that and then ask her back. Ahsoka was on the verge of saying no, until her master held out his hand, displaying her padawan beads. With every master on the Council looking at her, she carefully picked up the beads and put them back where they were before.

"Welcome back, Snips." Anakin said as he hugged her. She felt awkward having the Council there witnessing their moment, but they didn't seem to mind.

A Week Later

"Oh no." Anakin said as he heard the familiar sound of his commlink. He was eating dinner with Padmé at her apartment. "Excuse me milady."

"Yes master Jedi." Padmé said mockingly as she began to clean up the dinner table.

"Anakin, retrieve your padawan at once and come to the Council chambers." Anakin knew by the tone of his old master's voice that the day had finally come.

Anakin sprinted down the halls of the Jedi Temple looking for his padawan, before sensing her in their shared quarters. He quickly opened the door to find Ahsoka quietly sleeping on the sofa. He crouched next to the sleeping form of his padawan.

"Hey Snips, wake up."

Ahsoka rolled over to face Anakin and half-smiled. "Have we been assigned a mission or something?"

"No, the Council requests our presence. I don't know what we're in for." Anakin stood up.

After waiting a few minutes for Ahsoka to put her clothes on, Anakin pushed her out the door, grabbing his spare robe in the process. They walked down the halls, getting looks of approval from other Jedi. They arrived at the chambers, surprisingly on time.

"Ladies first." Anakin nodded to the door as Ahsoka entered. He followed her in, raising his hood and joining the other masters in the circle around the room.

"Step forward, padawan." Master Yoda stood before her. She kneeled in front of him. "Ahsoka Tano, by the right of the council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Jedi, Knight of the Republic."

Yoda sliced off her padawan beads and she was finally a Jedi Knight. Turning around to leave the chamber, Ahsoka spotted her master and they winked at each other.

I hope yall enjoyed the beginning of my newest creation. The next chapter will go into the beginning of Revenge of the Sith.


	2. Rescuing the Chancellor

**At this point, I'm going on my prior knowledge of Episode III and Youtube. If anything is wrong, let me know.**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan stood before the Jedi Council.

"The Chancellor has been kidnapped by the Separatists. We are asking that you three rescue him, as he is important to the Republic." Jedi Master Mace Windu began. "There is currently a battle occurring, so you will each have to take a starfighter."

The three Jedi bowed the Council and turned to leave.

"Hey Skyguy, you got two on you tail." Ahsoka said as she maneuvered through debris.

"I see that Snips." Anakin smirked.

"Cut the banter, young ones. We have a Chancellor to save." Just as Obi-Wan spoke, a few buzz droids landed on his starfighter and began to saw off his left wing.

"R4, be careful of…..oh dear." R4's head was torn off. "They're shutting down all the controls!" Obi-Wan started to panic a little.

"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them." Anakin said as he moved into position.

"The mission! Get to the command ship and get the Chancellor!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"Master Kenobi, we are not leaving without you." Ahsoka responded.

The opening to the hangar started to close. After a few moments of maneuvering through enemy fire, the three managed to land in the _Invisible Hand_. Since Obi-Wan's fighter was damaged, he somersaulted out of the cockpit and neutralized a few droids. Anakin and Ahsoka landed their fighters and got out, deflecting blaster bolts and slicing through droids.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor." ordered Obi-Wan. He beeped in response and projected the map.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there." Obi-Wan pointed to the observation platform.

"I sense Count Dooku." Ahsoka noted. "This must be a trap."

R2 beeped. "Go back. Stay with the ships." Anakin ordered.

"And take this. Wait for orders." Obi-Wan threw a commlink at the astromech.

The three Jedi took off down a corridor, unaware of General Grievous watching their every move. Two droidekas rolled out, causing the Jedi to ignite their lightsabers, deflecting each shot. Luckily, the elevator behind them opened up, so they retreated. When the doors closed, they thought they were safe, until Ahsoka turned around and gasped. Obi-Wan and Anakin quickly drew their sabers and cut down the droids like butter.

After a few more moments, the elevator finally stopped. They exited and walked down the eerily quiet corridor. At the end, they were met with the Chancellor bound to a chair. The three then walked down the staircase, taking note of anything suspicious.

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan and Ahsoka acknowledged, bowing, while Anakin ignored formalities and checked to see if he was all right. "Dooku" was all Palpatine could say before the three Jedi turned around. The Count was accompanied by two super battle droids.

"Ahsoka, get the Chancellor to a safer place. Anakin, we will take him together." Obi-Wan and Anakin got into their positions and Ahsoka freed the Chancellor and guided him to a nearby corner.

Count Dooku flipped over the railing and had his curved hilt in his hand, ready to strike.

Obi-Wan looked at the Chancellor. "Sith Lords are our speciality." The two Jedi threw off their robes.

"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." Dooku advised.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan stated, igniting his blue blade. Anakin followed.

The battle began. Blurs of blue and red collided.

"I've been looking forward to this." the Count admitted, looking at Anakin.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." Anakin replied.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall."

The fighting started up again. The Jedi and Sith's blade were high above their heads, before Dooku Force-pushed the older Jedi. Dooku headed up the stairs as Anakin swung his blade. Lightsabers clashed all the way up the stairs. Obi-Wan got up and ran up the opposite staircase, deflecting bolts from the super battle droids. He easily defeated them and ran to the other side of the catwalk to engage in the ongoing battle.

Once again, the Jedi and the Sith clashed blades. Dooku broke the block by Force-choking Obi-Wan and kicking Anakin, causing Ahsoka to leave her position guarding the Chancellor to join the fight. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the older Jedi being flung over to the end of the catwalk and falling to the ground, his body limp. Both Anakin and Ahsoka looked over in horror as Count Dooku forced the catwalk on Obi-Wan's legs.

Anakin got angry and kicked Dooku in the chest, causing him to flip off the catwalk and land gracefully on the floor. Anakin somersaulted after him and the battle continued. Ahsoka ran over to join in, but got pushed back by Dooku.

"I sense great fear in you, Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them."

Anakin forced Dooku back. They engaged each other again and fought for a little while longer before Anakin grabbed the Count's hilt and sliced off his hands. Ahsoka looked in horror. She decided to ignore it and go over to the unconscious Obi-Wan and free him.

Count Dooku's lightsaber flew into the air and landed in Anakin's natural hand. He crossed the blades at the handless Sith lord's neck as he fell to his knees.

"Good, Anakin. Good." Palpatine praised. Anakin looked at the helpless Dooku with anger.

"Kill him." the Chancellor urged. "Kill him now." Anakin was conflicted.

"I shouldn't."

" _Do it._ " Palpatine spat. Anakin hesitated.

 _ **Master, don't kill him. He is the key to ending the war.**_

Ahsoka was speaking to him through their Force bond.

Miraculously, the ship's lights flickered and Anakin managed to exit his dark trance and deactivate the two lightsabers. When the ship regained power, Ahsoka ran over to the disarmed Sith lord and cuffed his wrists. She escorted the Chancellor and the prisoner to the corridor while her former master threw the unconscious Obi-Wan on his back. The group quickly walked to the elevators. Ahsoka went ahead to press the button.

"The elevator isn't working. Where do we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Artoo, activate Elevator 3224." Anakin ordered.

While they were waiting, the Republic cruiser fired their cannons and they hit the Separatist ship, causing it to tilt forward. As it tilted, the elevator doors opened and Anakin climbed in, followed by the Chancellor, Dooku, and then Ahsoka. Since the ship was going down, the small group walked down the walls of the elevator shaft. After a few minutes of hurrying down the shaft, the ship started to stabilize itself, causing it to level out. They slid until Anakin grabbed a loose wire. Everyone was dangling from his legs. This was the wrong moment for Obi-Wan to wake up.

"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hold on." Just as Anakin managed to say those words, the elevator was rapidly descending, causing him to let go of the wire causing everyone to slide down the wall. Anakin and Obi-Wan grabbed their grappling hooks and activated them. Ahsoka grabbed Dooku and jumped onto the nearest floor, while the Chancellor, Obi-Wan, and Anakin swung in moments after.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable. Come on."

 **Until next time.**

 **I start school next week (September 6th), so that means I won't be able to update for a few weeks. Sorry if Ahsoka wasn't in this chapter too much. I was watching the actual movie when I typed this up and I had some issues fitting her into the story. And this is also the first time I actually attempted to write a fighting scene. (Yay me!) So I will see you all soon.**

 **:P**

 **P.S. I'm looking for a good artist who is willing to do cover for this story because I'm not that good at drawing. You will receive a shoutout (of course) and will be featured in a future story (only if you want to).**


	3. Rescuing the Chancellor Part 2

The three Jedi, with Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku in tow, ran down the corridors, to the hangar, to find R2-D2 waiting outside the doors.

"Artoo, open the doors." Anakin ordered. Artoo beeped in response.

"What do you mean we can't go in?" Ahsoka asked as she cut leaped over the astromech and started to cut open the blast doors. After. they slid open, the smell of burnt metal filled up the group's nostrils.

"Well that's the reason." Obi-Wan smirked as he waved his hand and closed the doors. "I guess the only way to go is the bridge."

As the group hurried down another corridor, a ray shield stopped them in their tracks.

"Blast. Ray shields." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath.

Two droidekas and sixteen Super Battle Droids came out from several different doorways.

"Do you have a plan B?" Ahsoka asked, getting a side-eye from Anakin.

"Oh yes. General Kenobi, the Negotiator. We've been waiting for you. That wasn't much of a rescue." General Grievous snarled as a battle droid handed him the four lightsabers from the three Jedi.

"That depends on your point of view." the elder Jedi smirked.

"And Anakin Skywalker … I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little older." the General observed.

"General Grievous . . . Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. You're shorter than I expected." Anakin fired back with a small smile.

"Ahhhh, Jedi scum . . ." the droid general grunted.

"Try not to upset him Skyguy. We have a _job_ to do." Anakin took that as a sign to try and escape.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Grievous placed the lightsabers under his cloak.

"Artoo!" Ahsoka yelled as the astromech started to cause a small scene. Artoo freed the three Jedi and they all called their hilts to their hands, the blades igniting as soon as it touched their palms. A pair of MagnaGuards dueled Anakin and Obi-Wan while Ahsoka cut down the battle droids that were firing at the older Jedi.

"Watch your stations!" General Grievous demanded.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to fight.

"Sir we are falling out of orbit. All aft controls are dead." One of the remaining pilot droids exclaimed.

"Stay on course . . . Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit." Grievous snarled.

In the midst of the battle, four battle droids took Palpatine and Dooku halfway down the long hallway, before Ahsoka sliced them down. She lead the Sith Lord and the Chancellor to a back corner and cut down every droid coming at her.

Grievous became enraged, so he picked up an electrostaff to face Obi-Wan.

"You lose, General Kenobi."

"The ship is breaking up!" a pilot droid yelled.

"We've run out of time." Grievous snapped.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka all charged at General Grievous from different sides, but were too late. The droid general threw the electrostaff into the window, causing it to shatter. He got sucked out along with debris from the brief battle. Palpatine, Dooku, and the three Jedi held on for their lives until the large blast shield covered the broken window.

More battle droids charged at Obi-Wan and he quickly took them down. Anakin and Ahsoka joined in to finish them all off. When they finished, the ship started to shake rapidly.

"Oh no. What's going on?" Anakin said as he got into the ship's system.

"All the escape pods have been launched." Ahsoka pointed out.

"Grievous." Obi-Wan mumbled under his breath. "Everyone find somewhere to strap in."

"Anakin, do you think you can fly this cruiser?" the Chancellor worried.

A loud creaking noise filled the ears of the five humans in the bridge.

"I think I might be able to fly what's left of it." Anakin answered. "Here we go."

The large Separatist cruiser began to plummet to Coruscant's surface, turning into a large ball of fire.

"We'll take you in." that was the voice of a fireship pilot.

"Copy that, the landing strip is straight ahead." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Within a few moments, the ship collided with the strip. Five fireships greeted the cruiser with lots of foam.

"Another happy landing." Obi-Wan sighed.

At the Senate landing platform, the small group was greeted by senators and a few Jedi. A few high-ranking clone troopers took Count Dooku away while the Chancellor and his heroes were welcomed. Obi-Wan left them, so it was just Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin conversed with some of the senators while his former apprentice flanked him from a few feet away.

Ahsoka watched as Anakin excused himself from the small band of Jedi and senators and ran behind a large pillar. She thought it was a little suspicious, so she excused herself and ran behind an adjacent pillar.

"...that's, that's wonderful!" she heard her former master say. Ahsoka didn't really want to know Anakin's business, but for her to sense joy from him meant that she had to start a small investigation on her own.

 **The Next Day**

Ahsoka was alone in her new quarters, using the Force to launch old bits of machinery at herself. She was getting better and better at quickly deflecting objects. She would've been able to finish, if it wasn't for the loud beeping coming from her commlink.

"Hey Snips," Anakin exclaimed. "I need you to meet me in the hangar in 15 minutes. We need to have a talk."

The last sentence didn't sound joyful. Ahsoka took a deep breath and began to quickly put on the rest of her armor. She grabbed her lightsabers and left her small room. It only took a few minutes for the young Togruta to make her way the Jedi Temple's hangar where she saw a hooded figure in a yellow speeder. Ahsoka already knew who it was, so she sprinted to the vehicle and got in.

After a few minutes of speeding above traffic, Anakin finally broke the silence.

"Snips, when we tell you about all about this, please don't let _any_ of this information be known to anyone. Not even Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka suppressed a gasp and looked at her former master with astonishment. After a few more minutes of silence, they arrived at Padmé's apartment. They hurried into the living room, where Padmé was waiting patiently for the two Jedi Knights.

"Ahsoka! It is so wonderful to see you again!" Padmé cried as she hugged the young Togruta.

"Alright, it's time to get to the point." Anakin guided his wife and his former padawan to a nearby sofa. He looked at Padmé and nodded.

"Ahsoka, what we are about to tell you will shock you to a degree, but it is something we must hide. Anakin and I are married, and we are expecting a child."

Ahsoka was speechless. She knew Anakin and Padmé were close, but not _this_ close.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Ahsoka pulled the couple into a tight hug.

"Now remember Snips. _No one_ can know about this, and I mean no one. I don't want to be expelled from the Order just yet."

"Yes sir General Skywalker sir!" Ahsoka laughed as she stood at mock attention.

"Take the speeder back to the Temple before I ask the Council to assign you to the Archives." Anakin yelled as he threw the keys at her. She got into the yellow speeder and flew away.

 **I am glad to be back. I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating sooner. School is keeping me busy, so I had no time to update. My school now has a 25 minute free period in the mornings, so that kinda means updates will be sooner? I don't know but whatever. See you next chapter!**


	4. The Meeting

That night, Ahsoka didn't sleep peacefully. She was haunted with visions of visions of pain and

suffering. She heard a feminine voice screaming in pain and the cries of a baby. The image was

distorted into two figures fighting in a huge lava lake, one jumping onto a nearby hill. The other

figure jumped to meet the first, but was struck down. As soon as the figure touched the ground,

Ahsoka woke up in a puddle of sweat.

"Are you alright Snips?" Anakin said as he ran into the room, sitting down on the small cot next

to her.

"I had a vision. It was of pain and suffering. I don't know what it means!" she managed to choke

out, with a dry throat from the muffled screams. "The vision was very intense, I even felt a

familiar presence."

"I had a similar vision. We should go speak with Master Yoda." Anakin concluded.

"Knights Skywalker and Tano, come in, you may. Something to talk about, you two have?"

Ahsoka was the first to speak out. "Yes, Master. Last night, we both had a vision. It was based

around a female, and she was in pain, and suffering."

"Priminitions, you've had. Based on someone you know?" the Grand Master questioned.

"I don't know." Anakin confessed. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?"

"About a friend, or someone close, it is, learn to let go. Attachments lead to a path to the dark

side. Miss them and mourn them, you must not." Master Yoda stated. "Meditate on this, you two

must."

The two Jedi Knights bowed to the older Master Yoda and left the meditation chamber.

"I originally came to get you because we have a debriefing." Anakin said, starting to walk a little

faster.

"Where were you two? You missed the report on the Outer Rim sieges."

"We're sorry, we were both held up. There is no excuse." Anakin apologized.

"In short, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops

to Boz Pity." Obi-Wan stroked his beard, his expression visibly becoming concerned.

"What's wrong then?" Anakin asked

"The Senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today." Obi-Wan

turned to look at his former padawan with a sadden expression.

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It will make it easier for

us to end this war." Anakin tried to lighten the mood.

"Anakin, be careful of your friend Palpatine." Obi-Wan warned.

"Be careful of what?" Anakin asked.

"He has requested that both of you to his office."

"What for?" Ahsoka chimed in.

"He would not say." Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" Anakin pointed out.

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations

between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed." Obi-Wan stated.

"I know the Council has grown wary of the Chancellor's power, mine also for that matter. Aren't

we all working together to save the Republic? Why all this distrust?" Anakin wondered.

'The Force grows dark, Anakin, and we are all affected by it. Be wary of your feelings." Obi-Wan

warned.

Ahsoka knew that her former Master's relationship with the Chancellor was one of father and

son. Anakin always spoke highly of him. Even though Anakin trusted him, she had a bad feeling

about the meeting.

"My, it is a pleasure to see both of you, Knights Skywalker and Tano. Do come in." Chancellor

Palpatine motioned for the two Jedi Knights to come into his office.

"Thank you for having us, Chancellor." Anakin acknowledged, joining Ahsoka in a courteous bow.

"It is my pleasure." Chancellor Palpatine acknowledged.

"Excuse us, Ahsoka." Anakin whispered, causing the young Togruta to wait near the entrance to

office.

The Chancellor, with Anakin in tow, walked over to the large window behind his desk.

"Anakin, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi

Council." Palpatine stated.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Anakin inquired.

"They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will

bring a quick end to things."

"I agree, but the Jedi Council may not see it that way."

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of

security."

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments."

"Thank you, my friend, but in this case I have no choice . . . this war must be won." Palpatine

sighed.

"Everyone will agree on that." Anakin concluded.

"Anakin, I've known you since you were a small boy. I have advised you over the years when I

could ... I am very proud of your accomplishments. You have won many battles the Jedi Council

thought were lost . . . and you saved my life. I hope you trust me, Anakin." noted Palpatine.

"Of course." Anakin replied.

"I need your help, son." the Chancellor pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Anakin question. At this point, Ahsoka has started to make her way over

to the two men.

"I fear the Jedi. The Council keeps pushing for more control. They're shrouded in secrecy and

obsessed with maintaining their autonomy . . . ideals. I find simply incomprehensible in a

democracy." Palpatine confessed.

"I can assure you that the Jedi are dedicated to the values of the Republic, sir." Anakin

confirmed.

"Nevertheless, their actions will speak more loudly than their words. I'm depending on you."

"For what? I don't understand."

"To be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic… Now I would like to ask of a favor of you,

Anakin. Will you be my personal representative on the Jedi Council?" Palpatine asked.

"Anakin . . . I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"Me? A Master? I am overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They will never

accept this." Anakin was ecstatic, but that feeling started to diminish.

"I think they will . . . they need you more than you know." Palpatine reassured. "Oh, and Knight

Tano, well I certain haven't forgotten about you. I would like for you to be the head of my secret

guards. Are you willing to take this task?"

"I accept your offer." Ahsoka replied. "I am not very sure the Council would approve of it, but I

accept."

" _Good_." Palpatine said, extending the vowels. "I will hope to see you both tend to your new

duties in the near future, _Master Jedi_."


	5. The Council and a Discovery

**Friendly Reminder: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS. Disney and Lucasfilm do. I'm just here to change some stuff around.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds. May they rest in peace.**

"So, you're going to be on the Council, _Master_ Skywalker." Ahsoka teased as she stepped onto the Jedi Council's lift.

"I guess so. I've proven to the Council that I am ready to be a Master, well many times actually." Anakin boasted as he stepped in behind her.

"I know that. I served next to you for most of the war. You've convinced me that you are ready to be a Master, but can you convince the High Jedi Council that you're ready?" The young Togruta asked.

"Well, I guess we will have to find out." Anakin said as he brushed off the small particles of lent and straightened his dark brown robe. Ahsoka was the first to get off of the lift, followed by her former Master. Together, they calmed themselves as they walked the few steps to the Council Chambers. The doors slid open. The two Jedi Knights stood in the middle of the room. Most of the Council members were there, physically and holographically, including Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Master Yoda. Kenobi looked at the two with a suppressed smile.

Master Windu was the first to speak. "Welcome, Skywalker and Tano. What brings you both to the Council?"

Ahsoka willingly stepped back so Anakin had to be the first to speak.

"Master, Chancellor Palpatine has appointed me to be his personal representative on this council." Anakin announced.

The few council members looked around at each other, possibly showing signs of approval.

"Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative." Master Windu announced.

Anakin smiled. "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine." Master Yoda chimed in.

"I understand." Anakin said as he lightly sighed.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master." That was all Mace Windu had to say.

Anakin became triggered. "What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair...I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?" he ranted.

"Take a seat, young Skywalker." Master Windu ordered calmly, but firmly.

"Forgive me, Master." Anakin remorsed.

Ahsoka quickly walked to the center of the room.

"Something important to tell us, you have, Knight Tano?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. Chancellor Palpatine has asked that I be the head of his Secret Guards." Ahsoka answered, with a small amount of pride hidden in her voice.

"Secret Guard? The past Chancellors have never had any type Secret Guard." Obi-Wan said as he crossed his legs.

"Maybe we can use this as an advantage. I've heard from a few senators that the Chancellor may be corrupt." Mace Windu suggested. "If this is true, we will need for you to do some sleuthing for the Council. If you find anything suspicious, contact one of us immediately."

"On another note, we have surveyed all systems in the Republic, and have found no sign of General Grievous." Master Ki-Adi Mundi announced.

"Hiding in the Outer Rim, Grievous is. The outlying systems, you must sweep." Master Yoda ordered.

"It may take some time," Obi-Wan chimed in as he rubbed his beard. "We do not have many ships to spare."

"We cannot take ships from the front line." Mace Windu reminded.

"And yet, it would be fatal for us to allow the droid armies to regroup." Obi-Wan said.

"Master Kenobi, our spies contact, you must, and then wait." the Grand Master ?

"What about the droid attacks on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"It is critical we send an attack group there, immediately!" Mace Windu demanded.

"He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwest quadrant." Obi-Wan agreed.

"I know this system well. It would take us little time to drive the droids off that planet." Anakin chimed in.

"Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor, and Kenobi must find General Grievous." Master Windu replied, causing a suppressed look of hurt from the young Jedi.

"Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have." Master Yoda announced.

"It is settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all." Mace Windu said as he brought the Council meeting to a close.

Anakin stormed out of the Council Chambers, causing Ahsoka to burst into a light jog behind him.

"Are you okay, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked on the lift ride back to the main floors of the Jedi Temple.

"I feel as if the Council underestimates my power. I am the Chosen One, I should already be a Master by now! I risked my life on countless missions for _them._ " Anakin ranted, his face turning red. "Being put on the Council and not being a Master is insulting!"

"Calm down, Anakin. Master Obi-Wan is about to board his cruiser and I don't think he would want you to rant about the Council's decision." Ahsoka nervously suggested moments before the lift stopped.

"You're right." Anakin took a deep breath and stepped off of the lift. The two Jedi Knights walked down one of the Temple's many hallway for a few minutes before they spotted Obi-Wan. The older Jedi sensed the two and turned around.

"So, how do you think your first Council meeting as a Council member went?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

"That was nonsense. Why would they even put me on the Council and not make me a Master?!" Anakin started to rant again.

"Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age….It's never happened before. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi Affairs." Obi-Wan said.

"I swear to you, I didn't want to be put on the Council…" Anakin began.

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"That has nothing to do with this." Anakin slightly frowned.

"Anakin, we must finish this discussion later. I have to get to my ship. We are already behind schedule due to the Council meeting." Obi-Wan said as he cut the conversation to an end.

"I see. Can we talk tomorrow? I have other matters to attend to for the rest of the day." Anakin smiled.

"As you wish." Obi-Wan bowed mockingly.

"May the Force be with you!" Both Ahsoka and Anakin called out to Obi-Wan as he walked down the hallway.

"So I'm guessing that the other matters in some way involve Padmé." Ahsoka smirked.

'You know me so well." Anakin smiled. "Would you like to tag along?"

"I will soon, but I have to see the Chancellor." Ahsoka sighed. "I might sneak in, so if you see someone in a brown robe on the veranda, don't attack."

"No promises." Anakin smiled as he turned to walk to the Temple's hangar.

"Welcome, Knight Tano. I am glad that you are able to join me tonight." Chancellor Palpatine exclaimed. "I would like for you to accompany me to dinner with a few senators. You must be on the lookout, there have been many rumors of General Grievous' assassin droids being present on the planet." He looked at her with a pleading look.

"Of course, Chancellor. It is my duty to protect you." Palpatine smiled.

" _Good._ " He responded, stretching out the vowels.

The Chancellor called for his two royal guard escorts and walked to his personal hangar. They all got into one of his finest speeders. Ahsoka sat in the passenger's seat, using the Force to enhance her sight along the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, the young Jedi snuck off out of sight to let the Chancellor have a grand entrance. Ahsoka decided to perch on a nearby building, which was a good enough vantage point. She could see the parking area and the two main entrances to the restaurant.

After five minutes of waiting and patrolling, a small shuttle landed on a landing platform a few blocks away. Growing suspicious, Ahsoka pulled out her small electrobinoculars to take a closer look. She could make out two Cato Neimoidians and a protocol droid. They boarded a speeder and sped to the restaurant.

" _I should take a closer look."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She jumped off of the ledge she was sitting on, and ran along some of the many billboards that floated throughout the city. Ahsoka hid behind a large bush next to the facade of the restaurant. She peered around the plant to be met with the sight of two senators and a shiny light blue protocol droid. Specifically two _Separatist_ senators and a light blue protocol droid. They casually walked inside and sat down across from the Chancellor, who wore a hood hiding his face.

One of the two Cato Neimoidian senators started to talk, with the protocol droid eventually taking over.

"Senator Juseo says that the plans for the weapon have been alter. He says that the construction will continue as planned." The masculine voice of the droid said.

"That is great news, Senator." Chancellor Palpatine said, linking his fingers together. "Please tell the Separatist leaders to relocate to Mustafar, as the Jedi will most likely be searching for them." He grinned. "But for now, please partake in this delicious meal."

" _He's dealing with the Separatists?"_ Ahsoka thought to herself. " _I have to tell the Council."_

She pulled out her commlink. "This is Ahsoka Tano to the Jedi Council, is anyone there?" Ahsoka said as she moved farther and farther away from the restaurant. The commlink went to static, so she jumped back onto the ledge that she was perched on. She repeated herself and then she got an answer.

"This is Master Plo Koon. Ahsoka can you hear me?" The transmission was clear, but it was clear enough for the time being.

"Master, I'm here at Bationa 683. He's dealing with the Separatists. Two Cato Neimoidian senators are meeting with him as we speak, and they were talking about how plans for a weapon were altered, and how its construction will be continued as planned." Ahsoka glanced back at the restaurant to see the two senators and the Chancellor walking to their speeders.

"If you are able to, put a tracking device on the ship that the senators came on." Plo Koon suggested.

"Yes, Master." She turned off her commlink and quickly made her way back to the entrance of the building. The Chancellor seemed to notice the young Jedi walk up behind him.

"I want you to put this tracking beacon on their ship." He whispered, handing the young Togruta a small flashing circle. Ahsoka ran towards the ascending ship, throwing the small beacon on the underside of the shuttle.

"We will now be able to see where they go. They will most likely go to Nute Gunray to report what I said. It wouldn't be a surprise, knowing the Separatist." Palpatine said with a hint of nonchalance in his voice. "Thankfully there were no assassin droids during dinner. You may return to your quarters, Master Jedi."

Ahsoka bowed and requested an air taxi. She went back to the Jedi Temple to get her robe and her modified speeder, a gift from her former Master when it had been the anniversary of their meeting during the Battle of Christophsis. Ahsoka started up the engine and sped off to Padmé's apartment.

When she reached the building known as 500 Republica, she parked her speeder in Padmé's private hangar. Ahsoka then proceeded to climb up the side of the building to avoid any of the senator's personal guards. When she got closer to the veranda, she launched herself up and landed next to the couch. Anakin must of sensed her because she could see him making his way outside.

"You're right on time, Snips." Anakin said sarcastically. "Where have you been?"

"I had to accompany the Chancellor to dinner," She said with a smile on her face. "And I also might have enough evidence to prove that the Chancellor is corrupt."

"Oh really?" Anakin asked with a small smirk.

"Chancellor Palpatine met with two senators. Two Separatist senators. They talked about plans to a weapon that were altered and how the construction would be continued as planned." Ahsoka

"That sounds very odd. I should tell the Council about this information." Her former Master's tone went from joking to serious in a matter of seconds.

"I've already alerted Master Plo about it." Ahsoka sighed.

"Alright. Let's get you something to eat. You're probably starving, considering you weren't invited to eat with the Chancellor." Anakin joked. "You can tell Padmé about everything."

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I intended to upload it a few weeks ago, but I was busy with schoolwork**


	6. Visions

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school and my band assessment (which we got a superior on :D).**

"The Chancellor met with two Separatist senators." Ahsoka said after she bit into her steak.

Padmé shook her head. "This can't be right. Chancellor Palpatine always tells some of the most well-respected senators about any of his meetings with the enemy."

"Maybe Palpatine is a spy. The Separatist could've bribed him with a planet or a large sum of credits." Ahsoka suggested.

"Snips, tomorrow we will go alert the Council of your findings. They will know what to do." Anakin announced, staring into his former padawan's eyes with a look of seriousness.

"Ow! He's getting a little cranky!" Padmé chuckled and rubbed her stomach.

" _He_? If the baby is getting feisty, it's obviously going to be my little princess." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka giggled.

Ever since her former Master told her about his secret marriage and the little Skywalker child, Anakin has always talked about having a girl. He wants to name her Shmi after his mother, if it's a girl.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to bed. Good night Ahsoka," Padmé hugged her young friend. "And good night Ani." Padmé kissed her husband on his cheek.

"Goodnight Snips. I'll see you in the morning." Anakin said as he waved to Ahsoka as she jumped off of the veranda.

Ahsoka fell for a few seconds before landing on a ledge a few stories up from Padmé's hangar. She climbed down the remainder of the building and dropped to the hangar floor. Within a matter of seconds, Ahsoka and speeder flew out.

Later that night, Anakin had a horrifying dream.

 _YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!_

 _Is….is Anakin alright?_

He heard cries of a baby and rolled over.

 _I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you._

 _Obi-Wan….there…... is good in him. I know there is…..still…._

Anakin sat up in a hurry. His head was throbbing and he was sweating to the point where his prosthetic forearm started to malfunction a little. He grabbed his robe and went to the veranda to meditate. Padmé immediately woke up to feel a damp area where her husband usually laid. She got up and went after him.

"Are you alright, Ani? Am I bothering…"

"You comfort me." Anakin interrupted. He stretched his arm behind him to direct Padmé over to his awaiting side. She calmly walked over to her husband and stood next to him.

Anakin draped his arm around her shoulders. "I can't wait for my little princess to be here."

"What do you mean by that? Little Luke is going to be running around here in no time." Padmé said.

"So you're saying that if it's a boy, you're going to name him Luke?" Anakin smirked.

"Of course. Luke was my grandfather's middle name."

Anakin stared at the beautiful woman he was lucky enough to have as wife. He always enjoyed their small arguments about baby names. Off in the apartment, he heard his commlink.

"That's probably the Chancellor. He said he wanted me to talk to him today." Anakin said as he kissed Padmé's forehead and darted into the living room.

Ahsoka was in deep meditation, something she rarely did. She thought it would be a great idea to actually sit down and soak in everything that happened to her in the past months. After a while of looking back through all of the dinners spent with Padmé and Anakin and times when she snuck into the barracks to visit Captain Rex, Ahsoka felt a small shift in her thoughts. Something dark.

 _Ahsoka saw a cloaked figure flanked by at least half of a battalion of clones walking up the main steps into the Jedi Temple. Blue blaster bolts and blades of emerald and azure, both ignited and abruptly deactivated, were scattered around the main halls of the Temple._

 _The cloaked figure ignited their blue blade and instead of helping the hundreds of Jedi fighting for their lives, they slaughtered them in cold blood. Then, the figure walked into the Council Chambers, where a few of the younglings were._

" _Master Skywalker," a little boy, no older than five, said. "There are too many of them. What are we going to do?"_

Ahsoka opened her eyes and gasped. _Was that Anakin?_ She couldn't believe it, and she never would. Rubbing her head, she got up and drank the remainder of her water from breakfast. It was only the early afternoon, so there was no point in going back to bed. Ahsoka needed to talk to Padmé. The Senator was both a mother and sister figure to her when Ahsoka first met her when she was a padawan.

"Hello Ahsoka." Padmé said as she walked over to the young Jedi when she entered the spacious office.

"Thanks for cancelling an extremely important meeting to talk to me." Ahsoka sat down next to Padmé on the soft couch.

"No problem. That meeting was for a dumb reason anyway. The Senator from Nypenn only wanted to meet with me to convince me to vote for his proposal to put as most of the money the Republic has into the Clone Army." Padmé chuckled as she sat down. "What did you want to talk about?"

"It's Anakin. He's slowly changing. Last night, I had a vision showing him and his Clones slaughtering all the Jedi in the Temple."

"Oh my god." Padme gasped. "Anakin might've had one of those dreams last night, because he woke up in a puddle of sweat."

"I think the Chancellor is the Sith Lord. Ever since Anakin has started to see him more in his free time, he's had a different attitude." Ahsoka looked into the Senator's eyes.

"I will watch over Anakin, and I will alert you if he says or does anything unusual."

Ahsoka hugged Padme. "Thank you."

Later that night, Ahsoka felt a dark shift in the Force. _Oh no._ She grabbed her lightsabers and ran to the Jedi Council Chambers, where Anakin said he was waiting. The doors open to reveal an empty room. Anakin was gone.


	7. Darkness Rises

**I feel really bad for not updating, so here's a double upload. I might try and squeeze in another chapter because I just got on spring break.**

Ahsoka knew exactly where Anakin was, in the Chancellor's office. She mentally recited the Jedi Code and ran out of the chamber. The young Jedi ran for what seemed like miles before being stopped by Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

"Knight Tano, you know running is never allowed in the Jedi Temple." Master Ti said.

"I know, but this is an emergency. Get all of the younglings and young padawans into a safe place. Tell every Jedi in this building to get ready because the Sith are coming." Ahsoka nearly shouted.

"What is going on?" The older Jedi questioned.

"I'm afraid that Anakin has joined the Sith. He is coming to exterminate _all_ of the Jedi." Shaak Ti looked calmly at Ahsoka and nodded, and the young Knight broke into her run to the hangar.

After jumping into her speeder, Ahsoka sped off into the night. There was an unusual dark aura surrounding the Senate building, specifically the area where the Chancellor's office is located.

Ahsoka grabbed her commlink. "Padme, are you there?"

There was a few seconds of static until the voice of the familiar Senator spoke out. "Yes, what's going on?"

"It's Anakin. He's turned to the dark side." The young Togruta fought back tears.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." It sounded like Padme was starting to sob. "Why?"

"I'm pretty positive that the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, just as Anakin said before. I will try my best to get any footage of him in the act."

"Thank you. That footage would help us get that…that monster out of the government." Padme cried.

"I have to go now. I will contact you as soon as I can." Ahsoka said as she parked her speeder on the small ledge above Palpatine's office. She used the Force to hide her presence and jumped into the ventilation system. The sounds of shrieks and the clashing of lightsabers were the only things she could hear in the small tunnel. Looking through the vent, Ahsoka could see Anakin, Mace Windu, and Palpatine. she pulled out her commlink and started recording a video.

"No, no! You will die!" Palpatine sneered as purple streaks of Force lightning left his fingertips.

Anakin stood back, covering his eyes. Ahsoka could not believe what she was seeing. The Chancellor, who she spent years risking her life for, was the one behind everything. She closed her eyes and meditated. Anakin's voice broke her concentration.

'You can't kill him. He must stand trial." Anakin warned.

"He has too much control of the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive." Mace Windu moved his lightsaber closer to the Chancellor's throat.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please." Palpatine croaked.

"It is not the Jedi way," Anakin reasoned. " He must live."

"Please don't, please don't.." Palpatine whimpered.

"I need him!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka opened the vent and readied herself to jump down.

"Please don't." The Chancellor wheezed. Ahsoka jumped.

"NO!" As soon as Anakin started to swing his lightsaber, he froze. He couldn't move. Ahsoka snapped her fingers and Anakin fell to the floor. Ahsoka stood there with her lightsabers in hand.

"You are under arrest, Chancellor." Ahsoka said as Master Windu sliced Palpatine's hands off.

The old man howled in pain. "You Jedi won't get away with this."

"Oh, I think we will." Ahsoka pulled out her commlink and replayed the video.

Chancellor Palpatine sneered as two Senate guards rushed in and took the Sith into custody. Anakin was still laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Are you alright Tano?" Master Windu glanced back at the unconscious Jedi knight.

"I just can't believe it." Ahsoka started to sob.

"It's alright, young one. I couldn't fathom the thought of.." The two Jedi turned around to find the sight of nothing. Anakin had escaped.

Anakin jumped out the window and landed in a poor pedestrian's speeder.

"Hey! What the kriff are you doing in the back of my speeder you sleemo!" The middle-aged Rodian man yelled before getting thrown out of the side of the moving speeder.

" _Master, I am on my way to the Jedi Temple."_ Anakin reached out to Palpatine through their Force bond.

" _Goooood. Make sure you bring your legion of Clones and tell them to execute Order 66."_

" _Yes Master."_

" _Once you have completed the task, go to Mustafar and exterminate all of the Separatist leaders."_

" _As you wish."_

Anakin landed the small craft in front of the stairs to the Jedi Temple and he pulled out his commlink.

"Captain Bust, the time has come to execute Order 66. Have your men meet me in front of the Temple immediately."

During the eight minutes it took all of the 501st Legion to get to the Jedi Temple, the newly proclaimed Darth Vader contacted each Clone legion with the command. Once the Clones arrived, Vader began the slaughter of all the Jedi with no remorse. He sliced and stabbed every Master, Knight, and padawan that stood in his way. The Sith Lord killed, but didn't kill as many as his own troops, who were basically unscathed.

Captain Rex ran through the halls of the Senate building as fast as he could. He turned down a hallway and saw both Mace Windu and Ahsoka running.

"Generals!" he called out. The two Jedi turned around. "General Skywalker is raiding the Jedi Temple with my men."

The three ran to the private hangar and got into a speeder. When they arrived, the entire Temple was in ruins. There was a large fire burning on the roof. Above the massive building, a small, yellow starfighter flew through the air.

"That's Anakin's ship!" Ahsoka pointed to the small fighter.

"I sense that this isn't my fight, so I will stay here and fight these Clones and save all the Jedi I can." Master Windu said as he ran into the burning Temple.

"C'mon Rex, I know where we can find a ship." The two ran to where Anakin's cruiser, _The Resolute_ , was docked. Since the main ramp wasn't down, Ahsoka jumped onto a ventilation cover and pried it off. A few minutes later, the dorsal hangar doors opened and _The Twilight_ flew out. Ahsoka landed the small freighter.

"I thought you two got rid of that thing." Rex stared at the so-called bucket of bolts.

"Hurry up. We've got to stop Anakin." Ahsoka gestured for Rex to pick up his pace.

The two looked at each other for a moment until Ahsoka broke the silence. "May the Force be with us."


	8. The Duel

**Just a heads up, I suck at writing fight scenes.**

After a few hours, Ahsoka and Rex sat in silence while they travelled through the tunnels of hyperspace. After a few hours, the _Twilight_ exited hyperspace in front of the red planet of Mustafar.

"This place reminds me of the Citadel." Ahsoka said as she looked around for a clear spot to land.

Rex looked out the opposite side of the windshield, paranoid. "Ah, General. I think you might wanna take a look at that."

Ahsoka quickly turned her head to look at the silver ship that was sitting on a platform a few meters away from them.

"Oh no. Why is Padmé here? Anakin might kill her!" The young Jedi knight grabbed her robe and darted off the _Twilight._ Ignoring the sharp rocks and jagged pieces of igneous rock, Ahsoka climbed down the side of the small mountain. When she got near the bottom, she jumped off and hid behind a control panel, which was to the side of Padmé's ship. It looked like she got there just in time.

"I don't know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow." Padmé bursted into tears.

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, his eyes starting to show streaks of yellow and red.

"Because of what you've done . . . what you plan to do. Stop, stop now. Come back! I love you." The Senator sobbed.

Anakin saw something and looked up, which gave Ahsoka the opportunity to go to a rock a few feet behind the new Sith Lord. Once the young Togruta changed her position behind the rock, she finally saw what triggered him. Obi-Wan.

The Sith screamed. "Liar!"  
Padmé started to panic. She didn't know that her longtime friend snuck aboard her ship. "No!" she cried, frantically glancing between Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"You're with him. You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin was enraged. "NO! Anakin. I swear ... I ..." Padmé clutched her neck. Anakin was choking her.

"NO!" Ahsoka used the Force and pushed Anakin. He flew a few yards away, which gave Obi-Wan enough time to help Padmé get off of her knees and back onto her ship.  
"Can you hold him off for a few moments? I have to get Senator Amidala back to her ship." Obi-Wan asked, his eyes were on the brink of releasing tears.

"Yes Master." Ahsoka nodded.

"May the Force be with you, young one." Obi-Wan managed to choke out before the young Togruta broke into a violent sprint.

Anakin, now Darth Vader, stood in the middle of the Separatist Council room, embracing his hatred and anger. Ahsoka could feel the negative waves radiating off of her former master. She closed her eyes and let the Force take her to Anakin. Walking down hallway after hallway, the young Jedi Knight finally reached the conference room where Darth Vader was waiting.

"I knew that _he_ would send _you_ to try and talk me out of this. I am not going back to the Jedi, the ones who never believed in me and were afraid of my true power!" The newly anointed Dark Lord of the Sith snarled, causing Ahsoka to grab her lightsabers.

"They did believe in you. Obi-Wan believes in you, Padmé believes in you, and so do I! Ahsoka fired back, trying her hardest not to cry. "Please don't do this. You know as well as I do that the Chancellor is evil! He's manipulated you!"

"Only a Jedi would say that. Everyone of your kind falls for those stupid lies Master Yoda tells you."

 _Alright that's one sign. He said Master Yoda, which means he still has light in him._ Ahsoka took a mental note.

Anakin turned around, his eyes were completely red and yellow. He ignited his cyan blade and charged Ahsoka. She easily parried the first blow. The two fought through each hallway until they got to another landing platform. Ahsoka was starting to break a sweat. Every hit felt like a cinderblock was being dropped onto her hands. Anakin looked as if the battle just started. He swung his lightsaber as hard as he could, which knocked the young Togruta to the edge of the platform.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but you must die." Anakin huffed out, using the Force to send her off the cliff and into the lava. She fell for what felt like hours until she landed on a soft patch of dirt, knocking her unconscious. It took her around five minutes to get up. The first thing she saw was Obi-Wan standing a few yards away from her with his lightsaber drawn.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi-Wan shouted over the loud pops of the lava.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin snarled, glancing between his former master and former padawan.

"Anakin please don't jump. It's not worth it." the young Jedi Knight pleaded.

Anakin jumped. Obi-Wan swung his lightsaber, but hit nothing. The young Sith Lord was floating in midair. The eldest Jedi looked over his shoulder to find Ahsoka with her arms outstretched, She was holding him in the air with the Force, a feat that not even Master Yoda has accomplished.

"This isn't you Anakin. Please come back." Ahsoka cried as she slammed Darth Vader into the ground, knocking him out.

Obi-Wan placed anti-Force handcuffs on the unconscious Sith Lord's wrists and threw him over his shoulders. The two Jedi walked back to Padmé's ship. Ahsoka propped Anakin's still form up in one of passenger seats in the hold. He looked peaceful, despite of everything that went down in the past few days.

"Are you two alright?" Padmé asked when the two Jedi entered the cockpit. "Where's Anakin?"

"He's tied up in the hold." Ahsoka said as she sat down.

"What happened out there?" Padmé worried.

"Palpatine manipulated him into turning to the Dark side. He murdered all of the Separatists in cold blood before we arrived." Obi-Wan scratched his beard. "Where are we going?"

"I know one thing: we can't go back to Coruscant." Ahsoka half smiled.

Padmé grabbed her stomach and winced, "Polis Massa...We need to go there...NOW!"

 **OOH CLIFFHANGER (even though 99% of you guys already know the major thing that's going to happen)! I probably won't release another chapter for a few weeks due to state testing and the last few weeks of school. The last day is June 17th, so I will probably update around then. :)**

 **Update: I have no idea what happened to this chapter. Some kind of glitch turned all of the words into code. Thank you to the kind people who pointed it out. And to all of you who were rude, the problem is fixed. Are you happy now?**


	9. Two Lights in the Darkness

**I have returned. I had issues with my computer which meant that I couldn't update.**

While in the tunnels of hyperspace, Obi-Wan frequently ran around the ship, trying to get all the supplies needed for delivering a baby. Both he and Ahsoka were complete newcomers to childbirth.

"The Jedi didn't train us for this!" Ahsoka shouted as she searched the refresher closet for towels.

She found two and tossed them to the older Jedi. Obi-Wan dashed back to the cockpit, where Padmé was literally moments away from giving birth. The ship jerked out of hyperspace.

"It's alright Padmé. We've made it to Polis Massa. Just hang on for a few more minutes."

Ahsoka took over the ship's controls and landed on the closest landing platform. Bail Organa, Master Yoda, and a medical droid were standing by. Obi-Wan picked up Padmé bridal style and carried her off of the ship.

"Is she alright?" The Alderaanian senator asked, quickening his pace to match Obi-Wan's. "Senator Amidala has gone into labor." Obi-Wan said as he laid her on a cot.

"We will run a few tests on her to make sure that the mother is alright." the EW-3 midwife droid said.

"Very well." Obi-Wan dismissed. Master Yoda entered the hallway outside of Padmé's room. "The Force, strong it is with the child." The old Jedi Master noted.

"When the child is born, we must train them." Obi-Wan looked to Master Yoda for any sign of approval.

Just then, the midwife droid hovered in the doorway. "Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi-Wan frantically asked. Ahsoka began to cry.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." the droid began.

"Babies?" Bail, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan gasped. Master Yoda merely shook his head. "She is carrying twins." it said.

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." The old Jedi Master solemnly said.

The midwife droid rushed back into the operating room. C-3PO and R2-D2, along with Obi-Wan, Bail Organa, and Yoda, watched as the team of medical droids got to work.

In the hold of the ship, Anakin finally woke up. He looked around and listened, and was greeted with the sound of silence.

 _We must've landed somewhere._

Anakin looked around the room and spotted a small piece of metal sticking out from the wall. Using all the strength he had, he lunged himself off of the ledge he was sitting on.

 _Great. They also binded my legs._

Like an inchworm, Anakin inched himself over to the opposite side of the room. He propped himself up against the wall. The young Sith raised his arms up, connecting the small energy field with the sharp metal. The cuffs short circuited, and fell to the floor. After getting the other set of cuffs off of his ankles, Anakin left the hold and wandered around the ship.

"Is anyone in here?" Anakin called out, no one responded.

After wandering around on the Nubian skiff, Anakin entered the cockpit. He saw his lightsaber sitting on the main console. Looking out of the viewport, Anakin saw where they had landed.

"Padmé." Anakin was enraged. He grabbed his lightsaber hilt **and** held it tightly in his hand.

"Don't give up, Padmé." Obi-Wan encouraged. The Senator screamed. The silence in the room was broken by the wail of a baby.

"It's a boy," The midwife droid began.

"Luke..." Padmé managed to huff out.

"..and a girl." It said.

"...Leia." She smiled softly.

All of the observers in the hallway smiled.

The Senator's breathing started to slow. She was dying.  
"You have twins, Padmé. They need you...hang on." Obi-Wan spoke softly. **-**

"Welcome to Polis Massa. How may I be of assis.." Anakin ignited his blade and cut down the droid that stood behind the front desk. Sirens began to wail throughout the medical center. The Sith Lord entered the restricted area, dismantling every droid or staff member he came in contact with.

"Where is Padmé?" he shouted as he took down the security droids. Anakin could sense his wife's presence fading.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD?" Anakin snarled as he cut down security officers. As he neared the entrance to the emergency ward, the cry of a newborn filled the opposite hallway. Using the Force to guide him, Anakin darted down the corridor.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka shouted over the loud sirens.  
Bail Organa contacted the head of security. "There's been a security breach in this sector." "Anakin." The young Togruta said, immediately unhooking her lightsabers from her belt.  
"To the twins, I must go. Protect them, I will." Master Yoda said as he walked to the nursery.

Inside the room, Obi-Wan was completely oblivious to what was going on outside. Ahsoka banged on the window and mouthed, _Anakin is coming this way._ T he older Jedi Master looked down at Padmé and back up at Ahsoka.

"We need to move you out of here. Anakin is coming." Obi-Wan advised. Padmé shook her head.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and stood in a readied position. Her former master stared her dead in the eyes, his irises now streaked with red and yellow. He ignited his blade.

"WHERE IS MY CHILD?" Anakin spat as he swung his lightsaber. Ahsoka was no match for his strong blows. The two exchanged blows over and over again. Anakin was now on the defensive. Ahsoka held him in a lock. In the room, Padmé took her last breath, which distracted Anakin from the fight.

"NO!" Anakin screamed. He deactivated his lightsaber and dropped to his knees, sobbing.

Ahsoka immediately dropped to floor to comfort him, silently throwing Anakin's lightsaber hilt to Obi-Wan.

"She's one with the Force now, Skyguy." Ahsoka found herself crying alongside her former master.

"I loved her." Anakin managed to choke out. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Angel." Obi-Wan and Senator Organa lowered their heads in sympathy.

Bail knelt down next to Ahsoka. "We are going back to the ship. Stay here with him." Ahsoka nodded.

"Can I see my child?" Anakin asked softly.

"Of course." Ahsoka helped him up and guided him to the nursery.

"Sorry for your loss, I am." The old Jedi Master said sympathetically as he left the room.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin wiped the rest of his tears away. Ahsoka picked Luke up out of his crib and gave him to Anakin.

"This is little Luke. Isn't he just adorable?" Ahsoka smiled. She went to the adjacent crib and picked up Leia.

"And this is Leia, your little princess."

Anakin nearly dropped his newborn son. "I have twins?" He began to cry, out of sadness and happiness.

Ahsoka handed Leia to him and he snuggled the little forms of the Skywalker twins.

"I won't fail you two. I am going to be the best father that I can be, and that's a promise."

 **This may or may not be the last chapter for a while due to summer camp and band camp.**


	10. Mourning

**A Week Later**

Thousands of Nubian citizens from all over the planet came to mourn the loss of Naboo's beloved Senator Padme Amidala. The casket was flanked by her parents, her family, Jar-Jar, Boss Nass, Queen Apailana, and countless other high ranking officials. Padme's body still appeared as if she was still pregnant. Her stiff hands held the necklace that Anakin gave her when they first met.

Anakin stood silently with his head down in the very front of one of the many crowds. When his wife's casket hovered by he began to sob. An elderly woman moved next to him and reached her short arm up as far as she could and patted his bicep.

"There, there dear. It's alright. We all feel the same way. Senator Amidala will always be with us."

A hooded Anakin looked down at the old woman and nodded sympathetically. She looked at him one final time and walked away.

Once the casket was closer to the mausoleum, Anakin exited the large crowd and walked through a few alleys to where Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were. When the young man pulled his hood back to reveal a puffy red face, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka hugged him. The young Togruta began to cry alongside her former master.

"We all miss her equally, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered as he comforted his former padawan. "She will always be with us in our minds, and in the eyes of your children."

The Jedi master's statement completely broke the young widower. Anakin sobbed even harder, to the point where he couldn't breathe. He collapsed in the middle of the alleyway and cursed himself.

 _It is most unfortunate that you lost your wife, Lord Vader._

The voice in Anakin's head became louder.

 _They took EVERYTHING from you, yet you chose to go back to the very order that destroyed you._

Anakin grabbed his head. "STOP TALKING TO ME!", the young man screamed.

Obi-Wan quickly knelt next to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anakin, are you alright? What happened?"

"The Chancellor is still communicating with me. I don't know how to stop it." Anakin responded as he slowly collected himself.

The three Jedi silently walked amongst the crowd of mourners leaving the funeral ceremony. Once they got to the outskirts of Theed, they walked a few miles and got onto their ship.

"Mourning Senator Amidala's death with you, I am." Master Yoda turned away from Anakin's newborn twins to look him in the eyes. "Prevented this, the Council could have."

"No, it was my fault. I could've prevented this." Anakin sniffed, wiping away his tears with his natural hand. "I acted on hatred and I will never forgive myself for hurting Padme."

The Grandmaster sighed, "The dark side. Strong in you, it still is. Teach you how to control it, I will."

Anakin nodded and exited the temporary nursery on the Nubian cruiser and headed to the cockpit. Ahsoka was sitting with her knees in her chest in the copilot's chair.

"Are we going anywhere, Snips?" Anakin sat in the pilot's chair.

"Yeah, we're rendezvousing with Senator Organa

 **Hey guys, I can't really express how sorry I am for not updating since the summer. After the last update, I've been busy with marching band (I'm in the front ensemble). My grandfather passed away, and now I'm doing indoor percussion. I haven't had any time to update. I owe you all a much longer chapter, but I just put this out to let you guys know that I'm going to try and get the next update out within the next few weeks.**


End file.
